The Princess and The Rogue
by PhoebeSnow
Summary: It wasn't a normal occurrence to meet your perfect soul mate, the yin to your yang, but Sasuke and Hinata managed to beat the odds every time. Sasuhina oneshots.
1. You Don't Know My Name

**A/N: I was reading some Naruto oneshots a few days ago and it occurred to me that I was beginning to get a liking for Sasuhina fics. I think it's because of how brooding, mysterious and dark Sasuke is compared to how shy, quiet and nervous Hinata is. I think the juxtaposition is great between their personalities and makes them a fascinating couple.  
**

* * *

 _Hinata's favorite customer at Ichiraku's Diner is the handsome Sasuke Uchiha, but every time he comes to the restaurant, she never gets the courage to tell him her name._ Based off the Alicia Keys song.

* * *

There was no doubt about it. Sasuke Uchiha was a sinfully good-looking man. Possibly the best looking man Hinata had ever seen come through the doors of the diner where she worked.

His jet black hair was long and spiky, which he always kept tied back in a ponytail. He came to Ichiraku's Diner every Wednesday for lunch, sporting a fine suit with cuff links that made him look so handsome. Without fail, he ordered the number three special with hot chocolate.

Every time he came to the diner, he looked ten times **better** to Hinata than a measly cup of chocolate.

Now, Hinata Hyuuga was not a woman who was very vocal about her desires, especially when it came to men whom she found attractive - that was more of Ino and Sakura's area, not hers - but she couldn't deny the tightness in her belly and the tingles that ran down her spine whenever Sasuke looked at her.

Every time he showed up at the diner, Hinata always made sure that she was the first waitress to serve him. Ino and Sakura always griped at her about this, but she was more alert than they were in the day. She'd memorized the exact time that he came to the restaurant so she'd be in the proper position. Sometimes it wasn't easy getting to him because of the two obsessive females, but Hinata was always prepared.

She remember once how Sasuke's hands had brushed against her own as she handed him his morning coffee. She had thought the moment was merely innocent, but the smirk on his face that he sent her way when their fingers touched was enough to make her want to run to the restroom and throw cold water on her face.

Oftentimes, she'd muse on whether he was attracted to her as she was to him. Did he want her as badly as she wanted him or was he just toying with her? If only she weren't so painfully shy, she could go up to him and just tell him what her name was!

Her fears always stopped her every time. What if he thought she was coming on to him? What if he was turned off by her being forward? What if he thought she was beneath her notice? What if he had a girlfriend and laughed at her for talking to him? The list went on and on.

Her cousin Neji and her little sister, Hanabi had tried to help her get over her shyness when she was a young girl and it had worked. Usually when you force a timid person into a situation where there were a large group of people in the room and they had to socialize or suffocate - Hanabi's words, not Hinata's - they would fall back in survival mode.

The scheme had worked perfectly. Hinata may have been a little bit of a trembling mess once it was over, but she felt more confident dealing with people she didn't know. She was still shy, but now, she wasn't pointing her forefingers together and stuttering like she used to do when she was younger.

Still, when it came to Sasuke Uchiha, she went back to her default. Now, there had been moments when she made small chat with him, but the knot in her stomach would tighten and her inner voice would rag at her. _Just leave him alone and let him eat in peace! Maybe he doesn't want to be bothered with you!_ Unfortunately, she listened every time and retreated back into the kitchen or to serve another customer.

That didn't mean she hadn't daydreamed about being with him, though.

Every day when Hinata made her journey home after work, she thought about what it would be like if she had the guts to take the business card Sasuke left on the counter once and call him. She could see everything in color as if it were really happening.

Their first date.  
 _He'd take her to a fancy restaurant and openly talk about his family and his aspirations in life. They'd have a lovely time talking about themselves and bonding. Then he'd shyly touch her hand and tell her that he wanted to see her again. She'd smile a lot, finding that she'd never had a more wonderful time with another person._

Their first kiss.  
 _He'd press his lips to hers as she stood on the front steps of her house. The kiss would be so passionate, it'd make her head swim and her heart pound with fervor. She wouldn't let him in for a nightcap because they both knew that if she invited him inside, they would do more than just have a couple of drinks._

Their first time.  
 _He'd be gentle, so gentle and warm, taking care not to hurt her as he'd stroke his way into her body. Every thrust would bring her closer to her climax. Their fingers entwine as their bodies would meet in a mating of the flesh. Her quiet moans would begin to rise until she'd scream his name in passion as she'd reach that delicious bliss._

Sasuke was going to miss a good thing that was right in front of him. She swore that it drove her crazy how he was always so close, every Wednesday that he came to the diner and yet, so far out of reach. Hinata began to feel desperation rise up and she started doing things to get his attention.

She gave him coffee refills, even when he didn't ask for them. She let their fingers brush when she handed him his plate of food. She'd even mess up his order just so he would have to look up at her - it was a wonder that he didn't think she was crazy. Unless, he already did.

None of these things got his attention and it frustrated her to no end. All he'd do is smile and thank her, then turn his attention back to his newspaper.

Hinata knew she was in bad shape when she started feeling jealous of that damn paper in his hands. At least it was being touched and handled by his strong, nimble fingers. She had no such satisfaction, herself.

She'd literally be sitting up every night in her bed, unable to find peaceful sleep, on account of Sasuke Uchiha. The man was like a candy bar within her reach, but she couldn't have. He was tantalizing and tempting and he filled her dreams with his presence.

"What is it going to take for you to notice me?" She'd ask aloud, as if he were lying in bed next to her.

Eventually, she'd fall asleep, exhausted by the stress and the unfulfilling sensation of being denied the one man she wanted more than anything.

Another day, another afternoon, she would pour him his coffee, give him his food and gaze at him from afar. The yearning that she felt in of her soul would no doubt, be a close part of her for as long as she saw him come to this diner.

It just tore at her deep inside because, after the four months that Sasuke had frequented the diner, he still didn't know her name. Would he _ever_ know?


	2. Getting Acquainted is Just The Start

_Sasuke and Hinata bump into each other on the street._ Part two of previous chapter.

* * *

Sasuke's thoughts drifted to the quiet blue haired woman who always served him at Ichiraku's Diner. She really was lovely. Sometimes he wondered if she was attracted to him. He certainly was attracted to her. It was just awkward because he wasn't sure how to start a conversation with her.

The problem he had was talking to people in an open setting. It wasn't that he couldn't be social, he just preferred his solitude. However, some assumed since he was always alone, it meant that he hated people, which was ridiculous. Unfortunately, it was a normal thing for everyone to judge a person before even knowing them.

Sasuke knew that he was seen as an alpha male, a man who was the leader of a group, not a follower. This gave him a measure of respect among his colleagues which he valued. Unfortunately, it also made him appealing to many ditzy females as well. Woman like Sakura and Ino at Ichiraku's Diner, for instance.

The food at the diner was among the best Sasuke had ever tasted and that is why he would always frequent the establishment every Wednesday. Sure, there were other places he could get lunch, but they didn't interest Sasuke the way Icharaiki's did. He'd been going to the diner for a few months now and he liked it.

Ino and Sakura were the only drawbacks to eating at the diner. Every time Sasuke saw the two borderline obsessive - and possibly psychotic - females at Ichiraku's, he'd cringe inwardly.

It was hilarious sometimes, because they got into many arguments when the other was taking up 'too much of his time'. Sasuke was sure that the customers in the diner got a good laugh out of watching the troublesome women fight over him. Still, he didn't personally enjoy it since he was the object of their desire.

There had always been flirtatious females in Sasuke's life. Girls who would tag along with him on his way to school and try to grab his hand or grope his chest. From childhood to manhood, it never ceased. Miraculously, he never went ballistic or hated women as a result of such torment. Looking at those two flighty waitresses, it seemed that Sasuke was cursed never to escape their kind.

And yet...there was the other waitress. The pretty blue haired one with dazzling lavender eyes who always smiled when she saw him and gave him more than enough coffee refills. Sasuke never learned her name because the tags on all of the diner staff uniforms had their first initial and their last name. All he knew about her was that her first name started with an 'H'.

Now, she was a woman he wouldn't mind talking to. She wasn't noisy and boisterous like her coworkers and she seemed to have a good head on her shoulders. Sasuke liked sensible women. They usually tend to be the kind who had things of importance to say rather than silly trifles.

Sasuke never had a chance to speak with her, _really_ speak with her, because she always walked away after giving him his food or coffee. There were some days when she would engage in very light conversation with him, about the weather, news and such, but nothing concrete.

Maybe she was painfully shy and scared of strangers. Sasuke didn't believe that he could scare her, though. They had shared too many idle glances and smiles for that. He could even recall a few times when their fingers touched when she took his dishes. Could she have done that on purpose?

Sasuke had been so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed someone bump into him until the sound of a feminine 'Oof!' reached his ears.

Quickly, he caught the woman before she fell to the ground. "I'm sorry, miss! I wasn't watching where I was going!" He frowned and cursed inwardly as he helped her to her feet.

"Y-you're fine. It wasn't done on purpose," came the soft reply.

Upon hearing that voice, Sasuke's head snapped up and he looked into her eyes. She also did the same and covered her mouth with her hand in surprise.

"I-it's you!"

"Yes...from the diner." Sasuke opened his mouth to say more, but he stopped when his eyes took in what she was wearing. The woman had on a pair of strappy sandals, a long black kimono dress and a white pendant around her neck. Her hair was in a fancy braid, piled atop her head. She wore some a shade of pink lipstick that made her full lips looks perfect for tasting.

Sasuke let his hands fall to his sides. Where the _hell_ had that thought come from? Clearing his throat, he said, "You're one of the waitresses at Ichiraku's. Hyuuga is your last name, is it not?"

Those brilliant lavender eyes widened and Sasuke sensed that she was trying to rein in her excitement. For what reason, he didn't know. She nodded and held out her hand. "Yes. I am H-Hinata Hyuuga."

He smiled back and shook her hand warmly. "Finally. A name put to the lovely face I've had the pleasure of seeing every Wednesday afternoon."

An onslaught of crimson flooded Hinata's cheeks and she looked away, a bit flustered by his words.

Sasuke swore to himself. She must really be the shy type if what he said made her blush. Honestly, he didn't even know where that came from. He was always confident around people, especially women, but he'd never flirted so brazenly with them before. This woman already had an unexpected effect on him.

"Ah...I'm sorry to be so forward. It wasn't my intention to offend you."

Hinata's eyes looked up at him and slowly, her lips grew into a smile. "Oh, it's no problem. I'm just not used to such kind compliments. Thank you."

No one gave this woman compliments? Either people were blind or just damn stupid.

Sasuke put his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "You're welcome. I'm Sasuke, by the way."

"I know. You left your business card on the counter at the diner a few weeks ago." They both began to move forward on the sidewalk.

"I did? I guess I don't remember. You must have kept it for yourself, hm?"

The teasing in his voice made Hinata turn redder and she fiddled with her sleeve. He really needed to stop flirting with her. As it is, he barely knew her. Yet, he admitted to himself that he definitely wanted to. She...intrigued him.

After a few seconds, Hinata dared to look him over and she noticed that he was wearing a turtleneck and a pair of jeans. Her heart pounded when she saw how snug his jeans were on his backside. In effort to stop her mind from going into the gutter, Hinata spoke. "Y-you're not wearing a suit, Sasuke-san. Off day?"

"Ha, yeah. I've been working pretty hard these past few weeks, so my boss told me to take a few days leave."

"You must be a very good worker." She locked her fingers together in front of her. "What is it that you do? That is, if you don't mind me asking?"

"No. I don't mind at all. I'm the Vice President of a textile company." Sasuke gave her a questioning glance. "Do you know Uzumaki's?"

"Oh, yes! They produce some very nice clothes. I shop at their stores very often. How long have you worked there?"

"Six years. As a matter of fact, I was just promoted to my position a month ago."

Her face lit up and she gave him a soft smile. "How wonderful! Congratulations, Sasuke-san!"

"Thank you. And what of you, Hinata-chan? Are you off today as well?"

"Yes, I am."

They walked in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until Sasuke cleared his throat.

"Ah...Hinata-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Have you eaten yet?"

"No, not yet..."

"Were you planning on going out to eat lunch?"

She nodded, wondering why he was asking her this. "I was, as a matter of fact."

"Then...would you consider having lunch with me?"

Hinata stopped walking and turned to stare at him in shock. Was he truly asking her to _eat_ with him? Could her fleshy ears be deceiving her or was this for real? Fighting back the stutter in her voice, Hinata replied, "You want us to eat...lunch together? In a restaurant?"

He chuckled. "Well, that usually _is_ the place where one goes out to eat their midday meals." Again, he teased her, but this time it was gentler, as if he were trying to ease her into refusing him.

There was no way that would happen.

Resiliently, Hinata looked him in the eyes and said, "Sasuke-san, I would be honored to go to lunch with you."

Thank _God_.

Sasuke grinned and resisted the sudden urge to kiss her. Instead, he took her hand in his. "I'm happy you've said yes, but there's something else I need to ask you."

It took every bit of her will power not to faint from the feel of Sasuke's warm hand encompassing hers. Hinata took in slow, deep breaths and nodded her head, inviting him to continue.

Forward it may have been, Sasuke couldn't stop himself from running his finger across the soft knuckle of her hand as he spoke. "Drop the 'san'. You can just call me Sasuke."

The young woman was positively red all over her face, but she nodded again. "As you wish...Sasuke, but only if you call me Hinata."

The Uchiha beamed at the young woman next to him. The air was full of energy and both knew it was because of the budding relationship they'd begun to forge. Who knew where it would take them?

"That's fine by me. May I?" Now, he motioned to his arm, inquiring whether it was alright for him to escort her.

"Oh, certainly." She held up her hand and he took, tucking it under his arm. Afterwards, they moved down the sidewalk, both with contented smiles on their faces.

"Um, Sasuke?" His name sounded so strange on her tongue without adding the honorific, but Hinata decided that she liked it. There was an intimacy to addressing someone in such a manner and she felt privileged that Sasuke gave her permission to speak to him like that.

His dark eyes met her lavender ones. "Yes, Hinata?"

"C-could we maybe not go to Ichiraku's for lunch? I would rather not run into Ino and Sakura..."

The hesitancy in her tone made Sasuke laugh. "I have to agree with you. I do like eating lunch at the diner, but your coworkers are a significant source of annoyance for me. I can't stand them, to be honest."

Hinata's eyes widened and she began to giggle. "Me too! Our boss always gets so mad at them because they watch you and flirt with you every time you come to eat. They drive him crazy, but they can be amusing in their own way...occasionally."

They changed direction and went down the opposite street, rather than the one that would lead them to Icharaiki's. "So we're two of a kind. I'm beginning to like you more and more, Hinata. Don't worry. I know a place just within a half a mile from here that has good food too. I think you'll like it."

"I'm sure it'll be just perfect."

Hinata impulsively rested her cheek on Sasuke's shoulder. He didn't nudge her off, either, just smiled down at her like a man who had struck gold. Little did he know how right he was.

The two kept on walking down the street, engaging in pleasant conversation as they got to know one another. To the people who passed them, it was assumed that they were a happy couple who liked each other very much. Although that was not definitively what Sasuke and Hinata were at the moment, it was a close estimate.

Even though had only met formally less than ten minutes ago, it was clear enough to the young couple that they would not regret their decision to eat with each other.

Many years later, Sasuke and Hinata would tell their grandchildren the story of how they met. It was a story the children liked to hear over and over again, so it was told often. And every time they told it, Sasuke and Hinata sent each other a little smile, feeling thankful that they chose to get lunch together on that special day.


	3. Neighbours

_Hinata has moved into her first apartment and meets Sasuke, the sexy neighbor who lives across the hall from her._

* * *

"There! I think that's the last of the boxes, Hanabi."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to have missed anything."

Hinata smiled at her little sister and nudged her. "Oh, sis. You always have to be so thorough. I've looked in the truck three times myself. Everything I packed is inside the apartment."

Hanabi nodded. "Alright. Now, do you really want to unpack by yourself? You know I can help you if you need me."

"Thank you for the offer, but I'm fine doing it alone. This is a big step for me...renting an apartment and being on my own for once, and I need to unpack by myself. Someone once told me that when you take all of your stuff out of the boxes and you settle in to your apartment, it's an almost spiritual thing. A test of your strength. Something like that."

The younger black haired girl just laughed and shook her head. "Sounds like a lot of wisdom just for moving into your own apartment. Well, since you say you aren't in need of help, I'll be heading off."

Hinata hugged her sister and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Okay. You be good and try not to drive dad crazy in that big house."

"Hey, no promises."

Both girls laughed and Hinata waved to her sister, tears forming in her eyes as she watched her drive away. As she turned away, she bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry!" She grabbed on to the person's arms to ensure that he or she wouldn't fall.

When she looked up, her pupils dilated. Standing before her was one of the most attractive men Hinata had ever seen. He had glorious, black, shoulder-length hair that would have looked terrible on anyone else. He wore a dark blue tank top that said Boston on it - the shirt gave her a great look at his muscles, which were very nice. He was also wearing a pair of black jeans and lace up boots.

 _Wow, hello there, handsome. I hope you're one of my neighbours._

" 'S'okay. I wasn't paying attention. You alright?"

"Yes. I nearly lost my footing for a moment, but I'm fine now, thank you." She gave him a smile and began walking to her apartment door. To her surprise, he followed her and she half-turned, giving him an odd look.

He picked up on it and pointed to the door across hers with his thumb. "I live opposite you. So that makes us neighbors, then." Lazily, he leaned against his door frame, taking her in slowly.

Hinata couldn't stop the blush that came to her cheeks as he checked her out. Whoever this guy was, he certainly had no qualms about brazen behavior. She felt completely naked under his gaze as his eyes swept up and down her body. It was quite clear that he found her attractive.

Suddenly Hinata was grateful that she chose to wear her ruffled crop top and shorts today. She wasn't admitting that she liked to be ogled by men, but hey, if a guy wanted to give her an appreciative gaze, who was she to judge him?

Still...something about this guy made her feel like squeezing her thighs together. He was very self assured to behave in such a way with a woman he'd just met. She fidgeted and licked her lips. "Yes. I suppose we are. I'm Hinata Hyuuga."

The man grinned and took her hand in his own, shaking it warmly. "Nice to meet you, Hinata Hyuuga. I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

"Nice to meet you as well. How long have you lived in these apartments, Sasuke?"

"Mm. About three years now. I've made a few friends. Naruto, Shikamaru, and the landlord, Kakashi, is a pretty cool older guy. They're some girls who live around here too. Sakura, Ino, Ten Ten and Temari. You might like them. I can introduce you later if you want."

"I'd love that. Thank you."

He smiled back. "No problem. We always tend to throw a little welcoming party for newcomers on our floor. It's a tradition. Helps make people feel more at home, knowing that they've got friends in a new place."

"I understand. That's a great idea, Sasuke. I'd really appreciate that, too. A party is just what I'd need to feel more at home here. I already knew I'd love this place when I saw pictures of it in the newspaper."

"What brought you to these apartments? I mean, was it for a new job or to be closer to family?"

She quirked her lips into a frown before speaking. "Oh, to get away from family, actually. I just needed a change of pace. Living at home was getting to be a big hassle. My dad keeps seeing me as his little girl and he's just been too strict for the things I want to do. I love him, but we don't see eye to eye on the goals I have for my life, so I chose to move out. That way, it'd be easier on both of us."

Sasuke's eyebrows rose and he nodded. "I feel ya. This apartment complex must be loaded with a bunch of teenage delinquents who have some kind of parental issues."

Ouch. That hurt. Hinata scowled at the man and crossed her arms, unable to stop the fury that ran through her when he said that. "I don't have **daddy** issues for your information. I just happen to value freedom. A girl has to grow up and become a woman at some point in her life, you know. And for your information, I am **not** a teenager. I'm twenty-four years old!"

Incensed, Hinata opened the front door to her apartment and was about to slam it shut when a foot blocked the space between the door and the frame. She grunted and glared into the eyes of her neighbor.

Sasuke had his hands held up in a conciliatory gesture. "Okay, okay. That was a stupid thing to say. I don't even know you and I just flew off at the mouth. I'm sorry."

She huffed. Her may be her neighbor, but that didn't mean she had to socialize with him. "Yeah. I think you missed the whole part about not being an asshole to new tenants."

He couldn't help smirking. "Alright, I admit that I deserved that. I do tend to be the resident asshole around here, but please don't hate me because of one stupid thing I said. I like getting along with my neighbors. Particularly ones who live across the hall from me." The sultry timbre in his voice was unmistakable and Hinata scoffed.

Did he really think he was going to get off that easy? Well, she'd show him. Opening the door again, Hinata gave him a nonchalant once over. "I suppose I could give you a chance not to be a jerk a second time. It'll cost you, though."

There was a flash of emotion in Sasuke's eyes, but before Hinata could identify what kind of emotion, it was gone. "Wow. We haven't even been acquainted for ten minutes and I already owe you? I never thought this would happen to me." He ran a hand through his hair. "Well, what do I have to do?"

Hinata bit her lip and tried her best not to look at him too intensely, but it was hard. He was _oozing_ sexuality. "I'll let you know when I think of something." Saucily, she smirked at him and moved to close the door, but his foot got in the way again.

Sighing, she asked, "What is it?"

He held up a white ribbon. "You dropped this. I think it fell out of your hair."

"Oh." She reached to take it from him, but he held up his hand to stop her.

"Let me."

Wordlessly, she nodded and stood there, waiting for Sasuke to tie the ribbon around her hair. However, he just stared at her, unmoving, ribbon dangling in his hand.

The blue-haired girl tapped her foot impatiently and gave him a sharp glare. "Look, if all you're gonna do is just stand there-"

Her words were interrupted as he leaned forward, pulled her body to his and kissed her passionately. Hinata moaned against her wishes and clutched his shoulders tightly. She certainly hadn't expected him to do that. Sasuke's lips moved on hers like a starving man in need of nourishment.

If there were one way to describe the kiss, Hinata would say that it was ravishing and full of sensual pleasure. Sasuke Uchiha was a very, **very** good kisser. After a while, he pulled back to catch his breath and he smirked at her.

"Well...I'd say we're even now. See you at the party. I'll pick you up around seven." Then he went into his own apartment and shut the door.

It took Hinata a little longer for her legs to start working. Once they, she stepped into her apartment. She didn't speak as she pushed her door closed and leaned against the wood. Her hands raised to touch her lips and she smiled. Who knew that, on the same day she moved into an apartment, she would also get the best kiss of her life? Now she was even **more** resolved that living on her own would be great.

With a bit of pep in her step, Hinata began to unpack her boxes and hummed to herself. Sasuke Uchiha was an interesting young man and she definitely wasn't averse to getting to know him better. She couldn't wait to see him again at the party tonight.


	4. Fans of The Classics

_Hinata needs help getting a book from the high shelf and Sasuke is the only person around._

* * *

"Why do they have to put these books so high?" Hinata groaned and reached her hand up in an attempt to grasp the book that was merely a few inches from her fingers. If only the stepstool were a bit higher, she could reach it.

"Having problems, Hyuuga?"

Hinata's eyes widened and she put her hand down, turning to face the person who'd spoken to her. Sure enough, Sasuke Uchiha stood there with his hands in his pockets and a smirk on his face.

Out of all the tall people she would have needed to help her get this book, couldn't Hinata have gotten someone like Naruto or Kiba? Sasuke was the arrogant son of the Uchica clan who thought he was better than everyone. He was a loner and kind of rude to everyone, except his superiors. His peers, he could care less about.

For some reason, though, he'd acquired a large group of fangirls who liked to follow him around nearly everywhere he went. From what Hinata could remember, Sasuke always had a group of obsessed girls around him even when he was a small child. Perhaps that was why he wasn't very nice.

It had to be hard, knowing that you may never escape hordes of females no matter where you go. No wonder Sasuke had chosen to get a job at the library. Everyone had to be quiet there and speak in low tones. If they didn't, they were kicked out. The Sasuke fangirls never followed him in here, so he was no doubt grateful for the reprieve.

"Yes. I'm trying to get a book, but it's too high up. Could you get it for me?" Hinata pointed to the blue hardback book on top shelf.

"Why?"

"Um...why what?"

"Why would you want a book that you can't reach?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"I didn't put it there. It's not my fault that someone put it on the highest shelf." Hinata crossed her arms and sent him a befuddled look.

"Oh, so now, it's my fault that the book is on the high shelf."

What in the world was he on about? The blue haired girl scowled at Sasuke and pointed upwards. "Sasuke, could you please just get this book for me?"

The Uchiha stood there, silently, with that annoying smirk on his face. Minutes passed before he spoke. "I suppose so." He motioned for her to get off the stepstool, which she did. Then he got on it, leaned forward and took the book she wanted off the shelf.

Coming down from the stepstool, he wiped away some dust that was on it and handed it to her. "You know, we have newer versions of Sense and Sensibility. You don't have to read this old copy."

Hinata held the book to her chest and shook her head. "No, thank you. I like old books just fine."

"Alright. Although, in hindsight, I guess it doesn't matter because Wickham is still an ass in whatever copy of version of Sense and Sensibility you read." Sasuke nodded to her and began to walk away.

Hinata blinked for a moment, then ran after him. "Wait! Sasuke-"

"Shh!" He turned around and covered her mouth with his hand. "Lower your voice. We're in a library, remember?"

A faint blush appeared on Hinata's cheeks and she nodded. Sasuke removed his hand from her mouth and cleared his throat awkwardly. "What is it you called me about?"

"How do you know about Wickham?"

"Who?"

"Wickham. You said that he was an...ass no matter what copy of Sense and Sensibility I read. Have you read it yourself?"

Sasuke pressed his lips together and sighed. "Yes."

"D-did you like it?"

He wanted to say no so the girl would go away and leave him alone, but from the look of wonder in her eyes, she wasn't going anywhere until he said something. Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, it was pretty interesting."

The girl furrowed her brow and her eyes flitted back and forth, as if she had something she wanted to say, but wasn't sure how to say it.

"What is it, Hyuuga?"

"Why did you read it?"

He smirked again. "Because I like reading the classics too, and there's not a lot to do in a library. I have plenty of free time, so I read a lot. Shocker, isn't it?"

Hinata ignored his sarcasm and took a few steps forward. "Since you have free time, maybe we could talk about the book together, then."

"What? Like a book club thing or something?"

"Yes. Well...only if you want to."

Sasuke thought for a moment. There was no denying that Hinata Hyuuga was very attractive and she wasn't loud and annoying like those idiot girls who followed him everywhere he went. Hinata was a quiet kind of girl and elegant as well. It made sense that she had good taste in books. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad having a little discussion with her about Sense and Sensibility.

When he looked at her, he held his finger to his mouth, making a 'shh' sound. "I know a place where we can talk privately and we won't have to worry about using our indoor voices. Follow me."

"O-okay."

Swiftly, Sasuke led Hinata through the library until they reached a small room that held a computer desk, three chairs, a mini fridge and a small bookshelf. The nameplate on the desk said, 'Sasuke Uchiha' on it.

"Wow. I didn't know they gave you an office..."

"Are you kidding? I'm a Uchiha. If I _didn't_ get one, there'd be hell to pay."

The girl rolled her eyes and sat down in one of the chairs facing his desk. Absently, her mind went back to a few days ago, when Sakura told her that she wanted the chance to enter Sasuke's 'den of iniquity', but she talked to loud for her own good.

Sasuke closed the door and went to his desk, sitting on the edge of it as he watched Hinata closely. The intensity of his gaze made her fidgety. "Why do I feel like I've just entered a lions' den?"

A surprising bark of laugher came from Sasuke's mouth and Hinata blushed at the sight of his eyes sparked and alive with humor. He really was handsome. No wonder he had so many fangirls...

When he finally settled down, Sasuke leaned forward, their lips mere inches apart. "I don't know, but I promise that I won't bite...unless you ask."

Scoffing, Hinata replied, "Don't count on it."

"Hn. You're right. It can wait till later. Right now, we've got a book to discuss." He sat down next to her and put on a pair of reading glasses, which made him look **very** sexy.

Hinata's heart thudded in her chest. This was going to be a long day.


	5. These Two Lovers

**Review responses**

 **Guest Reviewer 1:** You do? Well, I am trying to make them a nice-sized length, but I can't make them too long, as I have several other fics to write. Don't worry. There will be longer one shots posted in the future. This collection is going to be a mixed bag. As for closure, I will try to steer away from any blatant cliffhanger endings in my fics, but there will be some where the situation ends in a 'will they, won't they' kind of deal - although, you can rest assured, that nearly all of my stories will have Sasuke and Hinata end up together, even though it won't always be affirmed. However, this fic you are about to read is a genuine 'they're a couple' story. I hope you like it!

 **Guest Reviewer 2:** Thank you, love! Haha! You're correct! I don't know why I put Wickham instead of Willoughby! Pfft! They are alike as they are both scoundrels! So I suppose you could say that could be another factor in my forgetting who I was mentioning! Thank you for the headsup! I've corrected that error now!

* * *

 **A/N: I really have no idea what was going on with this oneshot. Haha! I'm classifying it as an experimental plotless vomit fic because I literally threw up whatever was in my brain into this chapter. Also, this Hinata is sassy because I love writing Sassy! Hinata. So don't be surprised if she's not as timid here as she is in the manga/anime. This goes for some of my future Sasuhina fics and my Naruhina fics as well.**

* * *

 _Sasuke is supposed to be helping Hinata practice with a pinãta, but they get distracted._

* * *

"I just don't understand why you couldn't get Sakura or Ino to help you with this."

"Tak, Sasuke, you need to stop being so uncooperative. Is it too much for me to ask you to help me play this game?"

"But that's the point, babe. Hitting a piñata is supposed to be done when there are, I dunno, more than two people in the room."

Hinata swatted her boyfriend's hand and smiled when he grunted in response. "Well, I just wanted to get a little practice in before the party tonight. Kiba said he wanted us to play it, but since I'm not very familiar with western games, I thought learning a little bit about it would help."

"That still doesn't explain why you chose me to help you instead of Sakura or Ino," Sasuke replied crossing his arms with a bored expression on his face.

Honestly, why did he have to make such a big deal about everything? Hinata rolled her eyes from underneath her blindfold. "Because they always end up fighting whenever they're together. I like them both, but I can only take tiny doses of them when they're in the same room."

"Well, I guess you have a point." Although Sasuke couldn't understand why Hinata hung around those two women at all. They were always so loud and annoying. Every time he saw them, he'd find something to do and make himself scarce.

Sakura and Ino were among Sasuke's ever-growing band of fangirls who were completely obsessed with him. Just one more reason why he didn't like that Hinata kept them as her friends.

She had a good heart and she liked to be on amicable terms with anyone, if she could, so Sasuke couldn't fault her on that. For years, he thought she was a very timid, weird girl who had a lot of self-esteem issues. While this was partly true, he was nonetheless drawn to her.

Hinata's quiet nature and resilient spirit were attractive to him and he found himself wanting to know more about her, see what made Hinata so unique. Indeed, Sasuke did get to know her very intimately, and in such a way, that he wanted her to be his. And everyone knew that what Sasuke wanted, Sasuke got - but Hinata wanted him too, so it was a very mutual decision. It wasn't long before she became his girlfriend.

Sasuke was sitting down in a chair, smirking while watching his girlfriend try to hit the paper mache donkey. She was really too cute. "Hinata...look you're barely even touching the thing."

"Hey, that's not my fault. You were the one who spun me around way too hard." The girl gritted her teeth and waved the baseball bat as if she were searching for him.

He rolled his eyes and stood, grabbing the baseball bat from her hands and positioning her right in front of the donkey. She squeaked at his sudden motion, but complied as he moved her.

"There. It's right in front of you, so you can't miss it now."

"You're so mean!" She slapped his arm and he laughed, slipping out of her reach.

"Nope. Just honest. You knew that when you agreed to go out with me."

"Humph! If I knew you were going to be this big of a pain, I never would have agreed to it!" Hinata raised the bat and began to swing in front of her, but every time she waved the bat, she missed the donkey. She was terrible at this.

"Tch. You can stop lying. Everyone knows that you were - what was the word our good friend, Naruto used? Oh, yes. _'Thirsty'_ for me."

The blush that grew on Hinata's cheeks gave him more affirmation concerning how she felt towards him before they got in a relationship.

"That is not true! I wasn't _'thirsty'_ for you! I never get thirsty for anyone, and I really hate that stupid phrase!" She swung her bat several times, but kept missing the pinãta. Sasuke grabbed the bat from her and put it under his arm.

"Oh, yeah. Then why are you blushing, Princess?" He whispered the last word at her cheek, making her shiver with pleasure. Hinata's ear was one of her e zones, something Sasuke had been pleased to discover one night after they'd had a heavy make out session.

Well, she actually loved it when he put his lips anywhere on her body. Hinata Hyuuga's biggest weakness was her own boyfriend. That's knowledge that would make any guy's day. It definitely did so for Sasuke. The idea that he could please her and make her happy just by being himself, without having to be a trademark asshole like he practiced being to most people around him, was very endearing.

"I-I'm not blushing." She mumbled.

Sasuke couldn't help smirking again. Any time Hinata stuttered it was because she was either nervous or aroused. In this case, it was clear she was aroused. And why wouldn't she be? He knew his woman.

He slid his arms around her waist and brushed his lips against her ear, nipping at the skin with his teeth. She squealed and gave a little jump when he did that. "Sasuke...what are you doing? My dad is in the other room."

"So what?" He took the blindfold off his girlfriend's face and tossed it to the ground. Now their eyes met and Sasuke let his hands run into her hair, pulling her to him. "It's not like he disapproves. I **am** a Uchiha after all. How could he tell me that he doesn't want me around his daughter when he knows what a good match we'd be?"

"Dad didn't said that. He said that he thought you and I make sense as a couple, but he never said anything about a good match we'd make." She bumped him with her hip and blushed when she felt something a little...hard. "God, it never takes you long, does it?"

Sasuke laughed and swayed her body with his. "Hey, it's not my fault that you got me started. It's a biological thing." He made a big show of looking around and scooped her up in his arms, so she was sitting on his arms with her behind nestled against his chest.

"Ah! What are you doing?" Hinata half-turned to scowl at her boyfriend, but Sasuke just kissed her on the nose.

"Be quiet. I don't want anyone to catch us." Then he ran out of the kitchenl up the stairs and into her room. The entire time, Hinata held onto his arms, afraid that she was going to fall. Of course, that wouldn't have happened because Sasuke was very strong, but sometimes, the illogical part of your brain stands to attention when you're taken by surprise.

When they got into her bedroom, he carried her over to her bed and tossed her on it. Hinata landed with an 'Oof!' She crossed her legs and furrowed her brow at him as he closed her door and locked it. "Sasuke, what are you do-"

Her words were interrupted by his lips pressing to hers. Hinata moaned and gripped his collar, responding favorably to the kiss. Sasuke got on top of her and grinded his hips to her, making her whimper at the friction. He unashamedly leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Don't you see what you do to me, Hinata?" He took her hand in his and put it on his now very hard length. "That's because of you. You don't even have to touch me and you make me hard."

Hinata moaned again and wrapped her legs around him, rubbing her body to his. "Mm, Sasuke..."

The Uchiha smiled down at her wanton goddess. She was shaking and writhing underneath him and all he did was talk dirty to her. That was one of the things he loved the most about Hinata. She did her best to behave like a proper lady, as a Hyuuga heiress should, but deep down inside, she was really just as horny as he was. Not that he was complaining.

"I'm right here, baby." Sasuke unbuttoned his shirt and grabbed her arms, pulling her up to him. He kisses her gently, taking his time as his fingers went up the back of her shirt and groped her naked flesh, smoothing his palms over the skin on her stomach. Between kisses, he spoke to her tenderly, the way only a lover would. "Tell me what you want."

Hinata's eyes opened and she stared at him through half-lidded eyes. Eyes that were full of lust and need. They had a few make out sessions before, and a few moments of heavy petting, but they chose not to go through it each time. Now, though, Hinata yearned for Sasuke more than she'd ever thought would be possible.

Her lips parted and she touched his chest shyly, smiling lightly when the muscles jumped under her hands. She didn't want to wait any longer and she knew that he felt the same. "I want _you_ , Sasuke..."

"And you'll have me. _All_ of me." He tugged her shirt up, kissing the flesh that gradually became bare to him. Then he tossed the shirt away and drew her back to him for another passionate kiss.

* * *

 **Annnnd, yeah. I ran out of stuff to add. :3**


End file.
